Digital Virus
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: A duel-monster is planning on taking over the internet. Now, it's up to Seto, Noa, and Mokuba to stop the Virus. But, can they stop it in time?


Digital Virus  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Info: A duel-monster is planning on taking over the internet. Now, the only way to stop it is for Seto, Mokuba, and Noa to send their duel-monsters into the internet, and fight the virus. But, will they be able to stop the virus before it's to late?  
  
Authors note: I've been watching the Digimon movie again. Thats how I came up with this Idea. You may flame if you want. But, i'll just ignore them. Oh by the way, i don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in it. But, I do own the characters I made up.  
  
Prologue 1  
The egg, the evoluion, and the battle.  
Mokuba's POV  
  
People think that there is only one world. Well, their parshally correct. There are actually two worlds. Our world, and the Duel-monster world. Don't plan on taking a vaction there, I don't even know where it is. I remember seeing my first duel-monster attack our city. You see, it all started 6 years ago. I was so young, I was so..... cute when I saw it.  
Oh by the way, this Lance. He lives in america. While the rest of us here in japan saw the battle, Lance just got a duel-monster egg. But when the egg hatched, it hatched into twins.  
This is how the battle started.  
  
Tonight started out like every other night. Seto was on his way back from his forth trip to the bathroom. Until, he saw me.  
"Mokuba, you know your not aloud to mess with dad's computer. If he catched you playing with is, he'll get mad at me." Seto said.  
"But it's doing something strange." I answered. I was right. We were getting our first duel-monster egg. On the other side of the world, Lance was getting his at the same excact time.  
* * *  
  
"Seto, i'm going out. Watch after Mokuba while i'm gone." Said our mom.  
"But mom, I was going to play with my friends." Seto said. By the time Seto said that, Mom had left. Seto sighed.  
I went to go sit at the table(While holding the egg.) Our cat(Phoenix) was under the table watching me. I didn't care, though.  
" Hey Mokuba, we can play soccer with that egg." Seto said. I shook my head. " I guess your right, it wouldn't bounce. I bet the other kids in school will be jealous this easter. But, they'll wonder where we got the egg. We'll just have to tell Mom and dad and the others that our chicken layed it." Seto said.  
I dropped the egg by accident. I didn't notice I dropped it, until I put my hand on my lap. I looked down, then saw Phoenix. I looked around, until I saw the egg in the corner. I got down and went over to the egg. Seto looked at where I was sitting, then noticed I was gone. "Mokuba where'd ya go?" He asked. Then, he saw me with the egg. When he came over to me, the egg did something strange, it stood strait up. Seto and I looked shock. Then, the egg hatched into what looked like a blue blob.  
"Ah, isn't it cute. Come here little baby." Seto said. I think the creature took it offensivly, because he attacked Seto. Then, the creature ran into our room. We found the creature under our bed. Seto came up with a genious idea. It was to throw something at it. So, he found an item (A bounce ball) and through it at the creature. The creature jumped, the shot a stream of bubbles at Seto. He jumped back, of course. I kept my head under our bed, though.  
I looked at the creature. It lookd at me, then shot some bubbles. I giggled a little bit. The creature shot more bubbles at me. I giggled again. It shot more bubbles. "It's taking a bubble bath." Seto said. I giggled again(Of course.)  
We had finally gotten the 'thing' out from under our bed. Then, I started feeding him chocolates.  
"You shouldn't feed him to many of those. Wait a minute, those are mine. Great." Seto said. The phone rang. Seto went to go get it. "Hello." He said. "Seto, it's me Erika! Noa told me you were the one who threw up in my hat." Said Erika. Even though I could here what they were saying, I kept quite. Then, I put my head down on the creature.  
"Listen Seto, just wail until I get my hands on you...." The phone went dead. "Good timing." Seto muttered Seto came into the living, then he noticed that the creature I had my head on, had changed. "What happened to him? Mokuba, I told you you shouldn't of fed him the chocolate." Seto said in shock. "Now where are we going to hide him." Seto said. I looked at him. "No. He's not staying in my bed. He can stay on the couch. We'll have to tell Mom and Dad that he's one of you stuff animals." Seto said. I just stared at him, then ran into the kitchen. "Where ya going Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
When I came back, I had Phoenix's food bowl in my hand. "He you go." I sad to the creature. The creature sniffed the food, then started eating it. Our cat Phoenix came into the room. He srcatched the creature, then took his bowl and left. The creature sighed.  
  
8:00 P.M...........  
  
It was almost time for dinner. I had the creature on my lap in our room. "So whats your name?" I asked. The creature looked at me.  
"My names Babygo, and i'm from the duel-monster world." The creature answered. I smiled. "My names Mokuba. Mokuba. This is Seto. Seto." I said. "Hi Mokuba." Babygo said. I smiled at the creature.  
  
1 hour later.......  
  
Seto and I were in bed (sleeping.) Until, we heard Babygo making strange noises. Seto and I go up to see whats wrong with him.  
"He's sick. I told you you shouldn't have fed him that chocolate. Are you alright Babygo?" Seto asked. Then, Babygo did the strangest thing, he changed shape!  
Everytime a duel-monster would change shape, or D-evolve, in our world, the things that relied on electricity would get all screwed up. Well, when this duel-monster D-evolved, he evolved into a bigger form then he really was.  
"Wanna play?" I asked. I hopped on this new creatures back. Then, the creature jumped out of the window. Seto ran up to the window.  
"Kids, did you brake something again?" Our mom asked. "Mokuba. Mokuba, where are you?" Seto yelled. "Great, mom's worried about something being broken. Wait 'till she see's her car."  
The creature and I were walkind down the street, until a truck almost hit us. The creature got mad, the shot a psychic wave at the truck. "DREAM WAVE!" He yelled. I was shocked. I never knew(at the time) that a duel- monster could do that. Then, he saw a bus.  
"Please don't attack the bus. Mom may say that their late. But they can't help it. Be a good boy!" I said. The creature was about to blow up the bus, until he saw a thing in the sky. It was another duel-monster egg. In this egg, the duel-monster was much bigger, and much scarier.  
The duel-monster came out of the egg. It looked like half parrot, half dragon. This was a duel-monster called Parrot Dragon. Seto had finally found us. Then, he noticed the Parrot dragon. "What's that?" He mummbled.  
The creature I was on decided to attack. " DREAM WAVE!" He yelled. Parrot dragon evaded the attack with ease.  
"Ha Ha, My turn." Parrot dragon said. "STATIC DESTROYER!" A baster of electricity hit Arongo (The creature I was on.) Luckily, I had gotten off just in time. Parrot dragon was coming toward Arongo.  
"Get up Arongo. Up please." I said. Arongo had gotten up. But when he got up, he was a different duel-monster. "Whoa." Seto muddered.  
"STORM OF RAGE!" The new duel-monster yelled. The electric attack hit Parrot dragon. It also nocked him of his feet. Parrot dragon was mad, the countered.  
The counter attack was double the damage because the new duel- monster had attack Parrot dragon. The creature fell to the ground.  
"Arongo, get up. Please Arongo, he's coming." I said. Then, I shed a tear. The tear his the creature. Then, he woke up.  
"Arongo, your alright." Seto said. The creature looked at me. "I'm Archigo now." answered the creature. "Y-you can be whoever you want, big guy." Archigo roared, then ran up to Parrot dragon. Then, everything went white. The duel-monsters had dissapeared.  
"Archigo, where are you? Don't you want to play anymore?" I yelled. Late we learned that whoever saw that battle became D-tamers. But, no one expected what was going to happen next.  
  
How'd ya like it. You see, when I have nothing to write about, I solve my problem by watching a certain movie. After I finish this story and it's sequal, i'll write a YGO story with the Titanic. Please R&R. I will accept flames. 


End file.
